The Perfect Reward
by Darkeyes17
Summary: G1: Megatron has a system of rewards. Level 3 is the highest and best, and Hook earns that right for a private session with his leader. Sticky mech/mech, from the tfanonkinkmeme.


**A/N: Hi guys! As you've noticed I haven't posted anything lately, and that's because of RL crap with my laptop and assignments. So in the mean time, I'm re-posting this fic from the tfanonkink meme to sate my hungry readers. The request is here: **_Megatron is perfectly capable of appreciating a job well done. One of the traditional rewards for said job well done is something tangible (extra energon, extra time/materials for a pet project, some upgrades) and a night in Megatron's berth. This actually WORKS as a reward, because Megatron is FANTASTIC in said berth. He will make it good for the rewardee. REALLY good.  
>Wants:<br>- any sex type is fine.  
>- any Decepticon is fine, but bonus for one of the competent mechs who often get overlooked. Constructicons? Ravage andor Laserbeak? (...ok, that's hot...super bonus if Soundwave gets off via his bond with the Cassettes, too)  
>- If sticky, Megatron likes it either way: spike or valve. He might even let his favored mech choose. But either way, he is totally the top and in control here. Taking it in the valve is not a shameful or weak thing to him. After all, he's Megatron, and you respect him in the morning no matter WHAT you two were doing the night before, OR ELSE. Gives topping from the bottom a new meaning<em>.

**Warnings: Sticky mech/mech, reward sex. Don't like? Don't read please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: The perfect reward<strong>

* * *

><p>Striding into the command centre, Hook bowed as his optics alighted on the throne of his leader. The room was empty and half-lit, filled with that one powerful individual on the ornate throne. Megatron made a gesture with his hand for his CMO to step forward, putting him at ease.<p>

If Megatron was angry at you, he'd just straight blast you where you stood.

"What can I do for you, my Lord?" the Constructicon asked respectfully as he stood in front of his leader.

The warlord passed a scrutinising look over his frame, making the green and purple mech feel like he had been x-rayed. Nevertheless, it was expected, and he simply stood and waited for Megatron to speak. He had asked his question. To ask again would be a gamble.

The seated mech seemed to be satisfied with something, and he raised an optic ridge to say, "Actually Hook, it's what I can do for you. You have, as of late, been exceptional in your work in the medbay and in creating those cannons which worked perfectly in last battle. In addition to that, in the last few battles, you and your gestalt have been superb, but _you_ especially. And you know, Hook, that those who serve me well get rewarded." The crimson optics held with his subordinates visor, a light, satisfied smirk on his face.

"My Lord?" Hook questioned.

"I am very inclined to grant you access to the third level if you wish for the first time. However, if you choose not to take it, your level two is always available," Megatron replied nonchalantly, although something smouldered in those optics, Hook barely restraining a shiver.

Level Three.

The prestigious level three in the reward scheme that Megatron took great pride in. He may be a warlord, but he knew that some rewards were far more effective than the normal ones, such as extra energon rations. Every Decepticon in the army knew about it, and usually, most strived to reach at least level two, if not level three. Level one was the most easily won reward. A choice of either two cubes of Vosnian high grade or a day off from duty with the ability to be free to do whatever one liked as long as it wasn't largely disruptive outside the Nemesis. And while this was the most common reward given, there was not a straight progression to level two. Only Megatron would decide if such a performance merited the promotion to the next level.

Level two was far better in some Con's opinions. If won, a certain mech would be given extra time or materials for their special projects. Or if a mech had no such project, they were given the two cubes of high grade, some free time, and a new gun or sex toy.

Level three was rarely given as a reward though. And those mechs who had the privilege of being chosen by their lord never spoke of it as to preserve the mystery and the sanctity of it.

For level three was a one on one personal session of special treatment or interfacing with Megatron.

Doing whatever you wanted.

Within reason of course.

Hook felt something hot shoot down his spinal strut and pool in his abdomen at the thought of his lord attending to him. Arousal, pure and liquid.

"Well," Megatron asked, crossing his legs and staring right at Hook with an impatient air.

"I would be honoured to accept a level three from you, my lord Megatron," the CMO replied instantly, giving another small bow in respect of the honour he was going to be given.

The crimson optics glowed brighter for a moment before dimming to normal again. "Very well. Your reward will be given tomorrow night in my quarters after second shift. You are dismissed."

Hook bowed again, a barely there satisfied smirk on his face, before turning away and exiting back to his quarters.

Megatron leaned back, smirking, turning his helm to the side and asking plainly, "You may come forth, Soundwave. Any vital information recovered from your brief stint into my loyal CMO's processor?"

There was a flash of ruby red, and Soundwave stepped out of the shadows.

"Information: gained. Hook: feels satisfied. Processor yield: Spike mech, likes valves. Fantasy read: to have Megatron treat him to the honour," Soundwave replied in his monotone.

The warlord rubbed his chin in thought, before asking, "Would you happen to know if he's decently sized?"

After a few moments, the telepath confirmed, "Affirmative. Medical database accurate with mental projections."

"Consider yourself a level three in a week's time, my ever loyal third," Megatron replied, deeply satisfied at the information. Oh yes, tomorrow night was going to be good. He was determined to have fun and give a reward, because damn if he wasn't fantastic in the berth. Soundwave's visor flashed at him, and he felt a lustful mental caress before the blue mech left for his quarters.

* * *

><p>~~~~

Anticipation hummed through his circuits as he pressed the chime for his leader's personal quarters. He had been here a few times before, but only in the front room, containing a personal desk and couches that were a living room of sorts. One wall was taken up by the toughest glass windows in the galaxy, displaying the ocean they resided at the bottom of. As the door opened, Hook found it basically the same as he remembered it. It was spotless – Megatron was not only a control freak with the universe, but with his hygiene and quarters as well.

The berthroom door was open, and Megatron's voice floated through the air, "Come in, Hook. Come for your earned reward."

The tone of the deep voice was like fire caressing his audio's. Fun to play with for awhile, but be cautious just in case you got burnt.

The Contructicon stepped through the spacious rooms quietly, entering the berthroom only to stop and marvel at the mouth-watering sight.

His leader was reclining on a berth with sheets inkier than the darkest night, back leaning against pillows, legs stretched out in front of him, but one slightly bent at the knee, a hand with a cube of high grade resting upon it. And at the juncture of those powerful legs, the interface panel was retracted to reveal the resting spike and valve. Megatron was smirking at his CMO, quite pleased with the state of awe he had managed to put Hook in.

Good.

Regardless of what he did with his deserving soldiers, they knew to respect him the morning after. Those who didn't…well, the last time a bot did that had been on Cybertron. Never since then.

Because he had gutted the mech in full view of the army and hung his helm up on a pole above the entrance to the rec-room for two orns as a reminder not to abuse the privilege of level three rewards.

"Come closer Hook. I'm sure you will quite enjoy some high grade," Megatron murmured, holding up the cube he had resting by his side, smirking all the while, ruby optics burning.

Hook barely suppressed a delectable shiver. Oh, he couldn't wait to be rewarded. Scrapper had told him that Megatron was fantastic in the berth.

Moving closer, he clambered onto the berth, facing the grey mech, and took the energon with gratitude.

"Relax. You have earned this right," the gunformer chuckled.

The words unlocked the key to his tense frame, and Hook relaxed, drinking the energon and giving a hum in appreciation. "It's almost like one step short of high-grade. Delicious," the Constructicon complimented.

"Yes, well when a bot runs an army, he usually doesn't have too much time to indulge in projects of his own. I'm glad this one came to fruition."

Hook savoured the energon a little more at that. Megatron seemed to be a dab hand at making energon. While he was drinking, however, he couldn't help but draw his optics to Megatron's body. The strength in each line and muscle cable, wrapped in grey armoured perfection. A body that was cruel and powerful. His line of sight went lower and finally alighted on the exposed interface components. The spike in its housing looked nice and thick, well proportioned, but what his roving optics really wanted as the valve nestled below it. There was a tiny bit of lubricant there. Maybe Megatron was aroused just by having the equipment free. Either way, he knew he himself was getting aroused, spike beginning to harden in its sheath.

"Enjoying the view?" a teasing voice interrupted his musing.

Hook licked his lips and replied, smirking, "Immensely."

Megatron laughed, spreading his legs more, complete confidence in every movement. "I heard you're a spike mech, true?"

"Yes. I…_enjoy_ a valve wrapped around me. So much so that I am known as the cherry popper in our group of Constructicons," the green and purple mech, growing comfortable with this side of Megatron.

The warlord chuckled again. "Oh? That so? Well, you do know that anything goes with a level three reward. So…" Megatron moved forward, placing his energon down and bringing his mouth near the other's audio to murmur, "Tell me what you enjoy. Tell me what you want…it's here…it's _yours._"

Hook shuddered, thinking of what he wanted.

"I want to touch you. I want to please you just as much as you want to please me. I want to do all the work in the beginning. I want my mouth on you, I want to taste you…and then I want you to ride me till we come," the medic whispered, daring to lick the metal of the great helm his leader wore. He could feel it reverberating through his audios as Megatron growled in response to his words, a hand coming up to touch his chest with a sure touch.

"You have already pleased me Hook, but if you insist." Megatron felt his interface system purr at the thought. It was always good to find that some soldiers still liked to continue to give and take even in the berth. He had a feeling this was going to be fun. He gripped the other mech's arms, lying back and letting Hook lie on top on him. The smaller mech grinned down at his leader, feeling those hands stroke down his sides. He couldn't believe the luck! He leaned down so they were almost visor to optic and whispered, "Is kissing off limits? As part of a way of not getting too personal?"

"Yes, but anywhere else is fine," replied Megatron, stroking his fingers over a swath of nodes he had found in Hook's lower back.

Feeling an uncharacteristic streak of mischievousness, the perfectionist mech brushed his lips over Megatron's nose, earning him a frown and a patented glare, before going down to his lord's neck. Without further ado, knowing what he wanted, Hook began to lick at the cables hungrily, going over each inch of them, occasionally placing a light nip.

The warlord relaxed back onto the berth, grunting softly as lips assaulted his neck. Truthfully, it wasn't one of his hotspots, but his medic must have found some nodes he had never touched before and was making electricity zing across his circuits.

"There's a spot just behind my shoulders," Hook whispered, trailing down further so he could kiss at the Decepticon symbol, proudly purple and etched perfectly onto metal armour, worshipping it to tell of his loyalty to it.

Megatron caught what the Constructicon was meaning and instantly dug his hands into the seams in green shoulders, making the mech above him moan.

"Mmm, so responsive," the larger mech purred, finding the specific node in that area and grazing lightly over it, just enough to tease.

"Uuh," Hook got out as his sensor net blazed with fire. That spot, when touched, could get him revved up like no other on his upper body. It was near a transformation seam where he split when forming Devastator. Resolving to give back, Hook dropped his mouth back down to the purple insignia while one hand caressed his leaders hips. The husky chuckle released from sinfully sexy lips made him shudder once more.

"You amaze me Hook. This is supposed to be all for you, and yet you seem so content to bring pleasure to myself before you. So loyal…so faithful to me," Megatron purred, stroking over the sensitive spot on the shoulders once more.

Panting from arousal, the medic replied, "I have always admired your body, my lord. I am merely taking my reward as the chance to examine it firsthand."

That made the grey mech laugh, bring his hands up to the back of Hook's helm and beginning to massage the metal.

Leaning into the touch, Hook slithered down even more, his face coming even with Megatron's interface array. He darted a look up to his leader, only to receive a growl in approval, before leaning back slightly to appreciate the sight. During his touches of the warlords body, the spike had slid out of its housing, and the valve had began to produce enough lubricant. The medic drunk in the sight. He loved valves. He didn't know why. He just loved the smell, the feel of lubricant on his fingers and coating his glossa, of a hot channel around his spike. Valves just drove him wild.

Seeing his leader's ratcheted his lust up to a much higher degree, and he took a long intake, dedicating that breath to remember that smell. Oh, it was glorious. The perfection of it all appealed to the perfectionist mech.

As he slowly breathed out over the array, the erect spike twitched and a growl echoed over his helm.

Although he couldn't wait to lick out that valve, Hook mouthed the tip of the spike, letting his glossa lap at the heated, rigid metal. He heard Megatron hiss with pleasure, and the sound added fuel to the fire that burned deep within him. He took the well proportioned head in his mouth, sucking lightly, committing the sensation of the weight on his glossa to memory. He knew Megatron was watching him, optics half-shuttered but glowing brightly in arousal.

Slowly, he took more in, sucking, and then took even more in, getting comfortable around the thick girth in his mouth.

The size of his leader was almost enough to make him consider to ride it until completion. Maybe next time he got gifted with a level three…

The warm hands on his helm encouraged him, and he took as much as he could, almost getting down to the base. The warlord rumbled deep in his throat to show his appreciation. Still, the scent of the lubricant, faint as it was, was urging him on. With regret, the Constructicon slid off again, trailing his glossa over the base of the spike, over the sensitive circuitry between the two different interfacing components, and finally slid his lips over his leader's valve.

Megatron rumbled again, spreading his legs wider to aid his subordinate's exploration.

Hook plunged his glossa in without any hesitation, processor already spinning with the heady feeling of lubricant on his oral appendage. The low yelp – an odd sound coming from Megatron – indicated that his lover for the night did not expect him to be so direct.

Swirling his glossa around the hot channel, Hook tried to drink as much of that lubricant of possible. Mixmaster had always told him he was obsessed with the fluids. It was true. He had no shame for it, and continued to suck and lick at the valve while Megatron groaned.

"You must lick valves out often, Hook. I have never met a mech with such technique. Perhaps you will receive a level three more often," Megatron murmured through his groans. It was true. He was usually a spike mech, but when he did use his valve, it seemed that not too many could satisfy him. Hook was one of the few.

Hook purred at the statement, plunging his glossa in deeper, stroking it around the nodes and stroking some of the wires in a hip seam with one hand. His other hand was slithering down his body. When he got to his interface panel, he tapped it lightly before clicking it open, spike extending.

He was so worked up, just by performing oral.

His length was already erect and straining for valve, like a hungry animal for its prey. Telling himself to be patient, the medic continued to lap at the moist walls and nibbling at the edges, much to the pleasured approval of the grey mech.

"Nnngh," growled Megatron, restraining himself from bucking his hips up into that talented glossa and simultaneously congratulating himself for allowing Hook to proceed to Level Three. He had _definitely_ deserved it.

Drawing back, Hook murmured, "Good, Megatron?"

"Very," rumbled the grey mech, lustful optics creeping down to rivet themselves onto the view of the Constructicon's spike, slowly palmed by the mech's hand and looking so very appealing.

Hook saw the glance, releasing his spike and rearranging himself so that he was flat on the berth, member piercing the air and looking directly at his leader. "Megatron…I want you to ride me until we both overload," he stated calmly, hiding his lust and anticipation in his tone, but just barely. His fans were on now, working to cool down his hot, aroused body. Lust coiled in his tanks, just waiting to burst out.

Chuckling lowly, the warlord eyed the spike again appreciatively, before abruptly straddling his loyal medic and sinking his valve down the thick length, impaling himself with a snarled hiss.

"Oh, yes," breathed Hook, shuttering his optics behind the visor and gritting his denta. For a larger mech, Megatron's valve was perfect. Constricting and burning hot with lust. The warlord was smirking at him, surely at his reaction. He even rotated his hips around for good measure, rubbing Hook's spike all along his walls.

"Very nice, Hook. Now what can I do for you?" Megatron purred in question, smirk adorning his faceplaces making him look so sexy in Hook's opinion. It was any mech's wet dream.

"Ride me hard," growled Hook, bucking his hips up sharply, making them both pant as nodes on spike and in valve were stimulated, pleasure data flowing through their circuits.

With a groan, Megatron lifted up on his knees slowly, and then slammed himself back down, clenching his valve tight, letting the muscle cables in the lining spiral down as much as possible for Hook's pleasure. By the flicker of the visor, he guessed that his efforts were well received, rotating his hips again, before bouncing himself up and down in harsh rhythm, fast and pounding. The berth creaked under his movements, and Hook let out a garbled cry as he pistoned himself up and down the rigid metal within him, making his nodes sing out so right.

"Oh, Megatron," moaned the medic, clenching his hands on his leader's hips uncontrollably, optics drawn to the point where they joined, his spike ridden in a frenzied pace, lubricant going everywhere, Megatron's spike bobbing almost comically with each bounce.

Hook felt Megatron clench his valve even tighter, if possible. All this effort for a job well done…he was definitely going to try harder with everything he did now. Megatron was _fantastic_ in the berth. So hot, so moist, so sexy. His spike felt overloaded with sensation and so full, like he was going to burst with transfluid at any moment.

By the sounds of the panting and groans as he pumped himself up and down his spike, to Hook it seemed like Megatron was getting close too.

Megatron rolled his hips up, the spike inside him stroking over his nodes. His plating was overwarmed, and he felt as pleasure tingled up and down his backstrut.

"Grr….yes," he breathed, slamming down again.

"Come, Megatron. Come and squeeze that glorious, perfect valve down on me."

Smirking, before losing himself to a moan, the grey mech rocked back down, just as the spike slid over his hidden sweet spot.

"NNNggggghhhh!" he cried out, lubricant flooding out of his valve and coating their pelvic region – much to Hook's delight – and hefty, bobbing spike spraying out his release over the Constructicon's chestplates, over the glossy paint and scratch-less windows.

Hook jerked up in response to the overload, finally losing control and bucking up once more, overloading with a shout. His release was compounded by the spray of transfluid over his chest. It made it all the more delicious as he came in his leader's valve, scalding fluid coming out so hard it leaked out of the snug valve it rested in. He shook for a moment in the post-overload satisfaction, before slumping back down onto the berth lazily, Megatron resting for a moment before sliding off of Hook's spent spike and splaying on his pillow, more than happily satisfied and completely sated.

"You deserved your reward, Hook," purred the grey mech, resting with a smirk, reaching for the rest of his energon.

"Amazing," the medic agreed, sliding a finger over his chestplates to gather Megatron's transfluid on the digit, bringing it to his mouth and sucking it off, before repeating the process. The warlord looked on with intense optics. After a few moment, he praised, "So unwasteful, Hook, even in the berth."

"Of course. Now…with this…ah…arrangement, do I go back to quarters, my lord? If so, I believe I may be grinning like a bumbling fool for the rest of the night," stated Hook blandly, although his expression was as he told. He was grinning from the post-overload bliss. And although Megatron was, as mentioned, phenomenal, he could rather not advertise the fact. Talk about topping from taking it in the valve.

With a shrewd expression on his face, Megatron replied, "Not necessary. There is a berth hidden in the couch. You may recharge there."

Hook nodded, sliding off the berth, and looking at his leader once more, giving wordless thanks. As he departed, Megatron thought to himself, '_Oh yes, definitely going to get Level Three again.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well hope you guys liked it. Once my assignments are done this Tuesday, I will be working on updates for my fics. **


End file.
